


The Village

by hot_jime, orphan_account



Series: The Village [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Burning, Cutting, F/F, F/M, Gore, Homophobia, M/M, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Transphobia, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_jime/pseuds/hot_jime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “In nature, a flock will attack any bird more colorful than the others because being different is seen as a threat.”





	The Village

**Author's Note:**

> This is a disclaimer.
> 
> This will cover extremely Graphic, Violent, Disturbing, and Possibly triggering scenes to some people. If you can not handle things such as Gore, Domestic Abuse, Homophobia/Transphobia, then this isn't for you. This does cover topics of religion. Although I am a Buddhist (Which many of my friends actually think I am an atheist, I'm trying to change myself for the better for the sake of my mental health) who struggles to cope with the effects of religion on me as a young child and what it did to me, what my peers did to me, what my teachers did to me; I will try to not portray religious topics as bad or evil.
> 
> Open the doors.

_ “In nature, a flock will attack any bird more colorful than the others because being different is seen as a threat.” _

_ Tooru had a younger sister. _

_ “Do you ever want to change?” She asked, yelling over the wind blowing in their faces. they were riding their skateboards downtown. Shuji had just turned 13, Tooru almost reaching the age of 15. He let the toe of his shoe drag across the ground, something his mother yelled at him for doing as he slowed himself. “It depends.” He yelled back, the rain had begun to pour and they were beginning to get soaked. _ _ Shuji kicked her foot against the ground, squinting through the rain. “I wish I could cut my hair.” She yelled back, “Like, boy's hair.” She added. Tooru sighed, although not audible he ran a hand through his now soaked hair. They should be getting home, but Tooru hated home. He hated everything there, His mom, His dad, everything. Even when he was 6 or 7, maybe younger. _

_ Back then… _

_ “It's not a big deal!” His mom yelled, Tooru and his Sister hid against the wall as his parents screamed. At least he had a mom and dad- Hajimes father left when he was younger as his parents divorced. There was a loud crashing noise as something fell to the ground. “We can just buy another one. It's a cat!” She sounded annoyed. _ _ Tooru heard footsteps as his father kneeled and picked something up; As soon as Tooru heard his father start sobbing he knew. One of the tuxedo twins he got was dead- Obviously hit with something. “It is a big fucking deal! It's your kid's cat! You cant R-Replace shit like that!” he screamed bag, still holding the crying cat in his arms, _

_ Rolling her eyes, She swatted at his father. “They won't notice, they're too dumb.” As soon as her hand hit him Tooru stood up, telling his sister to go upstairs he ruffled her hair. He felt like he had to grow up too early. He hated it. He just wanted to go to his room and jump out that window and run away. Bracing himself, _ _ He walked in, just standing in the doorway. His mother turned to him, and so did his father, they just stared at him. He walked over, leaning down he picked up the other cat and held his arms out for the one in his father's arms. He handed the kitten over to him. “Stop hitting dad.” He said quietly, turning Tooru felt his heart jump as his mother's hand hit his face. _

_ “Go to your room and stop being a brat.” She harshly said, Tooru said nothing as he turned and walked away towards the stairs. He pushed open his sister's bedroom door to see her curled up in bed, he placed the two crying cats next to her. As he laid down and wrapped an arm around his Little sister, maybe it had been a few minutes but his mom began to scream and pound on his door. He expected that pounding on the door, the angry torturing screams from his mom. eventually, his sister began to sob and she gently gripped onto the two kittens. _ _ There were times that this would happen and he would jump out of his window, which being a flexible and athletic kid he could easily manage to get down without hurting himself. But he couldn't bring his sister. _

_Years later,_

_Tooru knew he could never talk to his mom; His dad was always on business trips keeping their family going with a wealthy amount of money and his mother was progressively getting worse and would throw insults that stung hard at them. He had not admitted it to himself yet which was painfully obvious, the way his heart jumped when Hajime smiled or the way his face went hot when he let him get a little bit too close for comfort. But that would go away, Right. __No. Maybe, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was going to ignore it and maybe, possibly, it would resolve itself._

_ But he did know something was wrong with his sister when he noticed her eyes red and puffy when she came out of the bathroom._


End file.
